


Product

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [20]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, body part fetishes (other), hair fetish, kink bingo, nipple fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in the roommate situation means a house party, and Kris gets a little more friendly than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product

"Hi Kris!"

"Hi Chris!"

It's silly, but that cheerful greeting and an equally cheerful wave is his ritual with Torres every time he sees him now, ever since the confusion of their first meeting. Kris—no matter how you spell it—is a fairly common name, but Ryland bungled that initial introduction spectacularly and unforgettably.

"Tell me you brought the—"

Torres holds up a little baggie before Ryland can even finish the question.

"Oh, cool," says Kris, and the truth is that he prefers smoking to drinking. He's just not a big drinker at all, despite the best efforts of his non-Cale roommates, but he'll definitely usually partake if the offering is pot and not tequila. "Nobody told me this was the plan."

"Well, you missed the meeting in the kitchen over Jell-O shots and donuts last night or you would've had a say," says Ryland. "It's your own fault."

"There was a meeting?"

"You should check the notice board more often so you'll know the schedule."

"We have a notice board?"

Cale wraps his arm around Kris's shoulders and leads him back into the house. "Yes, it exists in the corner of Ryland's brain and he expects us all to be able to read it at all times," he says. "I learned that one the hard way too."

"But were there really Jell-O shots?"

"There were really Jell-O shots," says Steve, "but they were fleeting and accidental. And there were no donuts. That I remember."

Kris isn't sure there's any way that a Jell-O shot can be accidental, but if there is one, he's sure that Steve could find it. He's also pretty sure that the arrival of pot has nothing to do with the impromptu consumption of Jell-O shots and more to do with the fact that Torres can usually be counted on to supply it when the occasion demands.

Which, apparently, tonight it does.

Alexis and Anoop are already lounging at opposite ends of the loveseat, and Kris expects Megan and Matt will be around before long, with or without guests. This is just small thing, though, pretty much just the housemates. If there are guests, there won't be many of them. Cale's girlfriend isn't even there, though Ryland's is, feet in his lap as soon as he sits down and making herself comfortable.

It's so weird to think that after this week Alexis won't be living there anymore, that someone new will be taking her place. The roommate situation has been stable for the past couple of years and now they're throwing someone new into the mix. Kris knows that's how these things go, and Alexis is happy to be moving in with her boyfriend, but it's still weird that she won't be around.

Kris doesn't even know anything about Tommy, except that Adam and Steve both vouched for him, and that he's coming back to school after a few years away. Sometimes Kris thinks that would've been the smart thing to do, figure out what he wanted _before_ starting school, but he can't complain about how they've turned out so far.

The first joint is lit before Kris even pulls the ratty old reclining chair closer to the circle and sits down, and he's barely made himself comfortable before Matt is passing to him over his head, coming perilously close to ashing in his own hair.

"Wow, this is good stuff," says Kris, the words tight as he holds the smoke in his lungs, passing to Alexis.

"The fact that you expected anything else hurts me," says Torres, though he's smiling as he says it. Of course he is.

"I’m still impressed with the fact that he knows the good stuff from the bad stuff," says Steve. "We've taught him well."

"That we have," says Ryland.

"You guys didn't teach me anything," says Kris. "I arrived with this knowledge."

"Good boy like you who wouldn't even take his shorts off the first day?" says Steve. "No way. We taught you everything you know."

"Hey, whatever you want to believe," says Kris. It's not even just a flippant remark, he really doesn't mind if they want to believe that about him. It's not a matter of cred to him whether his pot knowledge comes from back home or from his college life. But the fact that he knew Radiohead long before they allegedly introduced it to him, _that_ is a matter of cred.

"So is this your going away party?" Torres asks Alexis as the joint makes part of a second round.

"Better not be," says Alexis. "First of all, there's no cake. Second of all, there are no presents."

"We're supposed to get you a present?" says Anoop, like that's completely new information to him. "Well, shit."

"You'd _better_ be getting me something," she says. "Something nice, too. I've had to put up with you for three years."

"So a plant, then."

"Only if it's the nicest damn plant in the state," she says.

Kris loses track of the conversation a little as it delves into the appropriate sort of gift for every occasion, including elopements, divorces, and the birthday parties of the children of disliked coworkers. (As someone who is probably going to end up in an office someday Kris probably should've been paying closer attention to that last one, but he really doesn't care right now.)

And after the topic of gifts was exhausted they moved on to outfits, which Kris is even less interested in.

Cale takes a call when the second joint is making the rounds, slipping into the kitchen for privacy. "Katy got out earlier than she thought she would," he says when he comes back. "We're going to go see a movie. Catch you guys later!"

Ryland and his girlfriend already slipped away to his room after the first one so their numbers are dwindling a little, but that just means more for everyone else, really. Until they come back, which Kris is sure they will eventually but probably not for a while.

"What about paisley?" he says.

Alexis cracks up. "What are you even talking about?"

"To wear," says Kris. "When is it appropriate to wear paisley?"

"Never," says Anoop, while Steve points out that they stopped talking about clothes at least twenty minutes ago.

"Oh, okay," says Kris, to both, and realizes that he's actually kind of high right now. Sometimes it sneaks up on him like that. One minute he's not even feeling it, and the next he's wondering about the social implications of paisley.

After that he gets up and sort of starts wandering the room, not because he's feeling particularly energetic but because the ratty old recliner isn't actually that comfortable, and somebody said there was a bag of pretzels somewhere but Kris can't remember where.

When the joint—he's not sure which one this is now—passes him again, he takes a hit without even thinking about it anymore. He hears someone say something about cutting him off because he is small and easily intoxicated, but he ignores it.

Besides, Torres comes to his defense so he doesn't have to.

"You have amazing hair," says Kris as he comes over to thank him, sadly pretzel-less but consoled by the hair that he's running his fingers through almost immediately. "Has anyone ever told you you have amazing hair?"

"A few people," says Torres, "but never quite so enthusiastically."

"I just want to keep touching it," says Kris. "It's as soft as it looks. Isn't that amazing?"

"Amazing and a lot of hard work," says Torres. Matt seems to think they're hilarious but Kris is totally serious, he has the most amazing hair. Kris's hair has never been anything special or interesting.

"Megan? Alexis?" he says, because he feels sure that they, at least, will be on his side here.

"Amazing hair," agrees Alexis. "Totally pro."

"What are we even talking about right now?" says Megan, who clearly does not have her priorities straight. "Are we still talking about Kris?"

"We're talking about hair, so no," says Anoop. "We're talking about Torres' luscious locks."

"If we were talking about Kris, we'd be talking about his nipples," says Steve. "Or so I'm told. I haven't had the pleasure. And before anyone offers, I'm not in the market."

Kris pulls his shirt down tight over his chest and looks down at his nipples. They're a little tight and peaked right now, from the attention probably, and Kris does like them but he never thought of them as particularly noteworthy before. They're just...there.

"Oh, you're right," says Torres. "Those are nice."

Matt just seems to be enjoying the moment more and more; Kris ignores him and continues to look at his nipples as Torres and his amazing hair move into his personal space again.

"You need to take your shirt off," says Torres, poking at Kris's taut nipples like they're buttons.

"Wow, I feel like I should leave," says Matt. "I think you guys are having a private moment."

"No, they're just really awesome," says Torres, poking them again. "Can I see? I bet they're even more awesome without the shirt."

"They are," says Anoop, "but Kris only likes to share them privately."

Kris gives him a nod of thanks because it's the honest truth, but Torres just looks so sad that he's being denied that Kris grabs a fistful of his sleeve. "Come on," he says, "I'll show you, just not here where everyone else can see."

"Awesome," says Torres, and they can hear people making comments behind them as Kris leads him to his bedroom but they doesn’t pay much attention. So he's a little bit modest, it's not like that's a secret. And Torres is the only person in the room who hasn't seen Kris shirtless anyway so he figures it's probably only fair.

Torres shuts the door as Kris pulls his t-shirt off over his head, hesitating a moment before turning around again because in this way he's still modest. Cale thinks it's hilarious, after everything that Kris has done, but it's different when you're in private with someone and doing things that sort of demand nakedness.

Torres immediately gravitates towards him and touches them again, and suddenly it's way, way more intimate.

"You're turning me on," says Kris, licking his lips. "I just thought you should know."

"Yeah, you've kind of been turning me on too," says Torres as Kris runs his fingers through his hair again. He really just can't help himself. It's _there_ and it's just so touchable. He rubs himself a little bit through his pants as he twists Torres' hair around his finger and as Torres pinches his nipples, but it's really not enough.

"We should at least do this on the bed, and not standing," says Kris, no longer quite sure what 'this' is but not particularly worried about it either.

"Because falling over would make this moment so much less sexy," says Torres, "and I kind of want to bite your nipples and that's way easier to do on a bed."

"Okay, yeah, getting on the bed," says Kris, and toes off his socks before he does. "Definitely getting on the bed now."

Torres does exactly as promised, sucking and biting at his nipples, and as he does it gives Kris even better access to get a couple of fistfuls of his hair, to feel it and smell it and rub against it a little bit. He feels like he could do this forever, Torres' mouth on him and his hands on Torres and making out on his bed without any urgent demands.

And they do do it for a long time, but eventually Kris feels like he needs a little bit more, and reluctantly letting go of Torres' hair with one hand he clumsily undoes his jeans.

"Yeah, good idea," says Torres, and he's lifting his head and doing the same thing and Kris probably could've gotten away with just undoing them and pushing them down a little bit, but it really is a lot more comfortable when they both have their pants off.

As soon as they do they go right back to what they were doing before. Kris's chest is raw and a little sore and he feels _amazing_. Torres finally leans back and pinches both his nipples simultaneously and then leans in and kisses him right on the lips.

"I hope that's okay," he says. "I didn't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're so not taking advantage of me, unless I'm taking advantage of you too," says Kris.

They've been rubbing up against one another for a while, skin on skin, hot and a little slick now, but finally Kris has to reach down and start stroking himself off and they both change positions to accommodate it.

He doesn't mean to go at it fast and hard, but by the time he actually touches himself he is _so ready_ for it. And by the way Torres is scratching at his own body and jerking his cock, he's pretty ready for it too.

Kris knows what he wants to do, but it's one thing to kiss and touch and tug at Torres's hair; it's another thing to...anything else. But he's still tugging and stroking it with his free hand and Torres knows what he wants. Somehow he can _tell_.

"It's okay," he says, a little breathless as he watches Kris stroke his cock, faster and faster. "It's not weird. Do it. Do it."

He ducks his head, hair falling forward, and Kris grabs a handful with his free hand and pushes himself up onto his knees and then he's coming, splashing over the dark strands. He watches it drip down in fascination, letting go of his cock to run his thumb over it, working it in. It gets tacky, and a little sticky, pretty fast, but Torres doesn't seem to mind. He just looks up at Kris when he's finished and smiles at him.

"Okay, your turn," says Kris, sliding onto his back so that Torres can straddle him, brace himself on the bed and jerk off all over Kris's chest. It's over fast, and Kris watches every single drop land, keeps watching as Torres rubs the come into his nipples with little circular strokes. His body definitely wakes up at that, but it's not even close to ready to go again.

It itches and tickles a little as it dries on his chest, as Torres leans back on his heels to admire his handiwork.

"We're going to need a shower," says Kris, followed by helpless giggles.

"If we go back out there like this, they're never going to let us forget it," says Torres, rolling his eyes up as if he can see his hair if he does. "Even with a hat."

"We can be very sneaky," Kris promises him. "Will you let me wash your hair?"

"Only if you let me tell you how," says Torres, rolling Kris's nipple between his fingers again. Kris feels warm all over. "You wash me and I'll wash you."

"It's a deal," says Kris, and tries to find enough clothes to get them into the bathroom.

Of course, a mutual shower is only a little less obvious than walking back out there looking like they do right now, but that's something he'll worry about later. Right now he's got other priorities, and he can't wait to get to handling them.


End file.
